Love Story
by Crystal Butterfly 92
Summary: Media hora después, mi celular sonó, un mensaje de texto, deslice la parte frontal del celular y lo leí. "Ya estoy afuera Te amo, todo tuyo… Jake…"- yo creo que no necesitas más rubor – se burlo el señor


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y la canción "Love Story" la interpreta Taylor Swift. PERO la historia de abajo es mía.

Love Story

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

Reneésme POV

Me encanta simplemente me encanta!

- me llevare el espejo a mi casa –digo bromeando-

- hija –me reprendió mi madre quien estaba a un lado mío viendo su hermoso vestido azul rey entallado, con dos tiras amarrándolo detrás de su cuello, con su espalda descubierta, y unas sandalias negras las cuales no se percibían por el largo del vestido, sus cabellos ondulados sostenidos en un elegante moño y con un suave maquillaje- te ves hermosa –me decía a un lado mío, viendo mi vestido rosa pastel entallado del torso con un suave escote de corazón, y la falda con vuelo hasta media rodilla, unas sandalias altas rosa pálido y mi cabello suelto-

- todas nos vemos hermosas! –decía feliz mi tía Alice con un vestido rojo carmín, sostenido en hombros y con una larga falda hasta el suelo con una pequeña cola, y unas sandalias rojas de tacón-

- cierto –decía mi tía Rosalie con un vestido negro con un "generoso" escote, cof, cof, nótese el sarcasmo, a media rodilla completamente entallado a su esbelta figura y unas sandalias altas negras, y su cabello rubio suelto-

- apurémonos si no llegaremos tarde –nos apuraba mi abuelita, con un hermoso vestido plateado entallado del torso, con dos lazos atados en su cuello, media espalda descubierta, hasta medio chamorro, con unas sandalias plateadas, y su cabello pelirrojo ondulado suelto-

- solo te falta el maquillaje –me decía mi madre-

- no se preocupe señora Cullen –decía el maquillador soltando el apellido de mi madre con desprecio?, jeje- yo me hago cargo

- gracias –sonriendo, y les aseguro que sentía al hombre tensarse y se le olvido respirar… pero en eso entra mi papa y ya se encontraba a un lado de mi madre, con sus manos en su cintura completamente celoso, jeje me encanta cuando mi papa se pone celoso de mama, es demasiado sobre protector-

Edward POV…

- por que se tardan tanto! –me quejo estando sobre el Volvo, y no puedo leer las mentes de ahí dentro, por que mi hermosa esposa usa sus poderes en contra mía… bufó como no se cuantas más veces lo e hecho-

- siento… -dice Jasper-

- que sucede hijo? – le pregunta mi padre-

- lujuria? –decía extrañado-

- lujuria! –gruño y entro demasiado veloz para estar junto a MI bella Bella-

Entro al lugar y como se atreve a ver a MI Bella… -gruño de nuevo demasiado bajo, pero toda mi familia me escucha- quien se cree!, coloco mis manos en su cintura acariciando casi sin tocar su hasta ahora plano vientre, por que e de decirles que MI esposa, está de nuevo embarazada, no se como… bueno el como si, el cuando también pero el por que no… y no me interesa… por que ya está por su tercer embarazo, tenemos un hermoso niño llamado Ethan durmiendo pacíficamente con su trajecito negro en el asiento para bebes en el Volvo, me acerco a su hermoso rostro y la beso, ya no estoy consiente de nada, cuando la beso, me siento suspendido en el aire con un hermoso sentimiento dentro de mi, siento como si mi muerto corazón volviera a palpitar, tonto, pero no me interesa, así me siento cuando con MI Bella estoy… deslizo mi mano por su vientre momentáneamente y la coloco en su mejilla, mientras ella se cuelga de mi cuello… el aire no es suficiente lo sabemos, pero tenemos que aparentar que humanos somos… la suelto, y la veo como amor y devoción, ella me regresa la mirada cargada por mas de un millón y me sonríe, y se ríe suavemente, dejándome embobado como tantas veces anteriores, saca un pañuelo de su cartera y me limpia el rastro de labial, se acerca a nuestra hermosa primogénita que se ve hermosa de rosa, pero prefiero el chocolate como sus ojos, le besa la frente, le dice unas palabras, pero sigo embobado con la figura y el como se ve MI esposa con ese hermoso vestido azul rey, he dicho que me encanta el azul?, pero más me gusta cuando en ella está… como cualquier color que le combina…, se acerca de nuevo a mí, entrelazo nuestras manos y la escolto hacia el Volvo, le abro la puerta del copiloto, le coloco el cinturón de seguridad, la beso fugazmente, cierro la puerta, le doy la vuelta, saludo al chucho de Jake, es buen chico y más cuando lejos de MI bella está, y se encuentre cerca de MI Nessie, de mi hermosa princesa que el posee… me coloco en el asiento del conductor y veo a Bella haciéndole mimos a Ethan con un Winnie the Pooh que se encuentra junto al pequeño, Nessie era fanática de Barney, Ethan de Pooh, quien viene de quien será?... le sonrío a MI esposa y me susurra…

- me encanta cuando te pones celoso, pero recuerda que te pertenezco- besando mis labios-

_That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"_

- como yo a ti –besando sus labios y arrancando el Volvo hacia la fiesta de cumpleaños de Aro, después de tantos años, se pudieron establecer las bases de una "amistad" rara pero en fin…-

Alice POV…

- jeje se va a poner bueno –pienso al ver a Edward en una décima de segundo estar junto a Bella, jeje ellos creen que YO no lo se, pero se que esperan otro bebe!... estoy TAN emocionada! Ya compre TODO!, por que claro se que es y cuando nacerá y aproveche la ida de compras para comprarle un hermoso Winnie the Pooh que Jasper escogió para Ethan… es una hermosura el niño!, pero y a donde fueron todos?, estoy bastante distraída veo a Jasper afuera, abriéndome la puerta, me acerco a Nessie y le digo en voz baja- no te tardes hermosa y da un hermoso espectáculo, y antes de que se de cuenta de mis palabras ya me encuentro danzando para afuera, donde MI Jasper me espera con los brazos abiertos, me acurruco en ellos y le beso fugazmente- te amo

- y yo a ti, pero

- no te preocupes, es una premonición, ya que no puedo ver su futuro cuando Jacobo está cerca, pero es mitad humana, y Bella siendo totalmente humana daba un espectáculo siempre que estaba sola sin uno de nosotros, imagínate su hermosa hija –digo sonriendo mientras nos subimos a mi Porshe y arrancamos-

Reneésme POV…

- vamos amor, llegaremos tarde –le dice mi padre, colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y la otra en su mejilla, acariciándola levemente con los nudillos y acercándose a los labios de mi madre, besándolos, que bueno que el señor estaba agarrando el respaldo de la silla donde me encontraba ya que cuando mi padre acabo de besar a mi mama sonreírle con amor y verla con ojos dependientes, después de que ella se río suavemente y saco de su cartera de mano azul rey una pañuelo y limpio el labial de los labios de mi padre, soltó la silla y dejo sus dedos marcados en ella, de la que me salve, está bien que sea vampiro pero también soy humana jeje-

- vamos, te esperamos en el restaurante princesa –me dice mi madre, besando suavemente mi coronilla e irse con mi padre de la mano-

- no te tardes hermosa –me dice mi abuelita en lo que entra Carlisle, mi abuelito, y la toma de la mano y se van-

- pero miren que hermosa sobrina tengo! –festejo mi tío Emmett- no te tardes –me decía mientras tomaba a su esposa de la cintura y la sacaba del estudio-

- no te tardes hermosa y da un hermoso espectáculo –me decía sonriente… espectáculo?

- tía… -pero ya se había ido bailando, de que me hablaba?-

Media hora después, mi celular sonó, un mensaje de texto, deslice la parte frontal del celular y lo leí.

_Ya estoy afuera_

_Te amo, todo tuyo…_

_Jake…_

- yo creo que no necesitas más rubor – se burlo el señor, me vi en el espejo y tenía un potente sonrojo!, en estos casos me choca ser humana… aun que sea la mitad-

- aja –le seguí la palabra, y que bueno que no siguió preguntando!, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo el lugar donde mi madre estuvo viéndose en el espejo y donde, el mismo lugar, mi papa la beso, me encanta su relación! Se ve que son tal para cuál!-

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'_

- ya estás –me anuncio, mientras me paraba y me veía en el espejo, no soy fanática de estar pegada a él todo el santo día como mi tía Rose, pero estoy sencillamente HERMOSA, nótese la modestia, pero es cierto!, me encanta mi vestido chocolate!, si se que antes dije rosa, pero me lo cambie, solo lo hice para hacer feliz a mi tía Alice, pero me gusta más este!, les cuento es estraple con escote en forma de corazón, muy sutil, elegante y suave, no pensarías ni siquiera en la palabra vulgar, por que no lo es, media espalda descubierta, del torso ceñido y de la falda con abundante crinolina debajo, haciéndolo voluptuoso hasta dos dedos arribas de mis rodillas, sandalias con poco tacón comparadas, con las que le hizo usar mi tía a mi mama, color café fuerte atadas a mis tobillos, las sombras suaves chocolates de leche, un labial café con bastante leche y un rubor fuerte… sencillamente…-

- hermosa – me dice Christian, el me ayudo a escoger este vestido, de hecho él lo escogió en lo que corrí al vestuario en cuanto mi tía se fue, y no lo pudo predecir, ya que yo no puedo estar en sus visiones cuando… entonces… por que el espectáculo?... tiene bastantes cosas que explicarme…, por cierto cave aclarar que casi me descalabro por los tacones de diez centímetros que MI adorada "sarcasmo" de acuerdo debo de parar de agarrar costumbres de mi abuelito Charlie, el cuál por cierto no veo por que Sue se lo robo para su luna de miel ¬¬… me separo de mi abuelito! Sacrilegio!, pero volviendo-

- gracias –sonrojándome levemente-

- es cierto –sonriéndome-

- jeje –solo atino a reírme en estos casos, no se que más decir, es como si mi cerebro se atrofiara.-

- bueno ve hacia la salida en lo que voy por tu pashmina – jeje me encantan las pashminas! Son como bufandas pero mas suaves, delgadas, angostas, largas y reposan en los antebrazos y cubren la espalda, yo creo que entendí mejor con mi propia explicación que la de mi tía Alice, se puso a contarme la historia!-

Me dirijo hacia la puerta y antes de abrir en frente, del otro lado de la acera, se encuentra mi Jake, recostado sobre mi Chevy Camaro rojo, regalo de mis supuestos "15" cuando en realidad tengo seis años… jeje esto de crecer es un fiasco, yo preferiría ser Peter Pan, pero Peter Pan es egoísta y no me quiso llevar con él… jum!... bueno volviendo, se encuentra recostado sobre la puerta del copiloto, con su traje negro, con el cabello atado en una elegante coleta medio baja, con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, su saco abierto y sus manos en sus bolsillos… pero no está solo!, JA claro que no, el muy maldito!... está platicando con una chica, alta muy bonita, demasiado para mi gusto ¬¬… en ocasiones… bueno la mayoría de las veces…. BUENO SIEMPRE soy celosa con lo que me pertenece!, y Jacobo está dentro de MIS pertenencias! Pero quien se cree! Coqueteando con una… una… ella! Teniéndome a mi de novia!, pero y si ya no le gusto!, y si no soy bonita!...

_Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;_

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"_

_Oh, oh._

Doy un paso afuera pero de nuevo mi parte humana sale a floto y no veo el escalón, entonces cierro los ojos y espero el impacto, pero no llega, estoy volando! Peter Pan vino por mi… OK no!, eso es imposible, entonces… poderes de vampiro?... no lo creo, nadie de mi familia puedo volar, o si?... volteo hacia atrás, y me encuentro con Christian quien me está agarrando de la cintura y me mira preocupado en lo que me para de nuevo, aún sin quitar sus manos de mi cintura… siento una potente mirada en mi espalda, pero no le hago caso, ahora mi preocupación es por que está preocupado mi amigo Christian, y si es mi amigo por que tenemos TODAS las clases juntos!, es súper divertido estar a su lado!... es guapo, claro! Con su metro ochenta, rubio, ojos negros como el ónix, facciones tiernas y elegantes, un cuerpo que… valla más de la mitad del colegio se muere por él… pero nada comparado como mi Jake… que bueno que no lee mentes! Si no… Dios… jaja… OK volvamos con su preocupación…

- que sucede? –le pregunto-

- estás bien? no te dañaste? –me dice preocupado-

- claro que no, jeje no te apures, siempre me pasa –le sonrío jeje y valla que siempre me pasa, en el colegio no se separa de mí por que puedo llegar a tropezar con un lápiz!, exacto un lápiz! El mundo está en mi contra… ¬¬… bueno volviendo…-

- eres muy torpe mi pequeña Nessie –me dice dulcemente, mientras me deja bien parada y separa sus manos de mi cintura, entre los dos existe algo, lo se!, existe algo fuerte, pero es algo así como de hermandad, y él siente lo mismo, lo se por que me lo confeso, será un excelente esposo!, puedo llegar a poner mis manos al fuego por eso!, aun que nada me pasara como quiera si las meto, ajajá…-

- lo se Chris jeje –viendo su seño fruncido, le choca que le diga así! A mi me encanta, tanto el diminutivo como hacerlo fruncir jeje-

Jacob POV.

Ya todos se han ido… es sumamente divertido, ver cuan celoso se llega a poner Edward cuando de Bella se trata… es…

- Jake? –preguntan a un lado mió… volteo y me encuentro con…-

- Lizzie? –aquella chica que me tope hace unos años atrás, sin Nessie, posiblemente seriamos pareja, pero con MI Nessie estoy mucho más que sumamente feliz-

- ahora robando un Camaro? –me pregunta a tono de burla-

- jaja puede ser, pero más que nada vengo a robar a la dueña –le digo, veo sorpresa en su rostro y después tristeza pero luego la cambia por una sonrisa-

- o veo… lo siento pero tendré que denunciarte!.. jeje

- jajajajaja –la acompaño riendo, desvío mi vista y veo a Nessie, pero que hermosa se ve… no digo que antes no lo fuera, pero ahora es… bueno… la luz de mis ojos, veo su rostro, se ve decepcionado, que sucedió!.. da un paso con sus hermosas piernas pero al parecer no es conciente del escalón trastabillando, y cuando estoy preparado para salvarla, unas manos níveas la atrapan por la cintura y la sostienen junto a su cuerpo, MI novia abre los ojos y voltea a verlo esbozando una sonrisa… una sonrisa?, MI sonrisa!... y ahora agradezco tener el oído tan fino… para poder escucharlos...-

- que sucede? –le pregunta-

- estás bien? no te dañaste? –le dice preocupado, ese debería ser yo!-

- claro que no, jeje no te apures, siempre me pasa –le sonríe, a EL! Soy demasiado celoso, quizás en exceso, pero ella es mía!-

- eres muy torpe mi pequeña Nessie –le dice dulcemente, mientras la deja bien parada y separa sus manos de su cintura, entre los dos existe algo, lo se!... MI PEQUEÑA NESSIE! SUYA! YA QUISIERAS MALDITO! Pienso mientras doy un pequeño e inaudible gruñido para el oído humano-

- lo se Chris jeje –viendo su seño fruncido-

- no me gusta que me digas así –le dice-

- lo se pero me encanta hacerte fruncir el seño! Y hacerte enojar! Es divertido! –exclama feliz, me encanta cuando sonríe, pero más me gusta cuando me sonríe a mi! Cuando YO soy el causante de esa sonrisa, ahora entiendo un poco mejor la obsesión que tienen Bella y Edward entre ellos-

- bueno linda, nos vemos en la escuela –le dice besando su mejilla y saliendo del local… por fin se va… EN LA ESCUELA! Maldición!...-

Ella volteo hacia mi y empezó a caminar, con paso grácil y elegante… se acerco y solo me dijo…

- vámonos, llegaremos tarde si nos tardamos más… -dijo con un tono triste palmeable y se subió por mano propia en el asiento del copiloto-

- nos vemos… -decía Lizzie, hasta ahora notaba su presencia-

- claro –dije, y me subí, arrancando-

- sucede algo? –le pregunte preocupado, a estado demasiado callada cuando normalmente es demasiada habladora!-

- solo… déjalo así –limpiándose la lagrima que caía, esto no podía seguir así, ella era feliz hasta hace unos momentos con ese chico si ella es feliz con él… pues…-

Estacione el carro en la carretera y la mire, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

Reneésme POV.

- no me gusta que me digas así –me dice-

- lo se pero me encanta hacerte fruncir el seño! Y hacerte enojar! Es divertido! –exclamo feliz, y es cierto! Es divertido ver sus seños! Siempre son diferentes, como no lo se, pero así es…-

- bueno linda, nos vemos en la escuela – me dice, me besa la mejilla y se va del local, volteo y Jake me está mirando triste… yo no quiero que este triste, si el es feliz con ella… pues… demonios es tan difícil… empiezo a caminar sin darme cuenta… cuando estoy cerca para que pueda oírme…

- vámonos, llegaremos tarde si nos tardamos más… -dije dándole la vuelta a mi carro y subirme en el asiento del copiloto… encerrándome en mi mundo, hasta que arranca el auto…-

- sucede algo? –me pregunta preocupado, y es normal, normalmente estaría hablando como cotorro todo el camino, pero no tengo ganas de hablar, no se lo que diré, se lo que debo de hacer, aun que no quiera pero si el es feliz… que así sea-

- solo… déjalo así –parece más un sollozo, una traicionera lagrima corre por mi mejilla y la limpio sin éxito de que no se de cuenta… el no merece que lo haga infeliz… no se lo merece-

Estacionó el carro en la carretera, pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo, no lo soporto… simplemente no…

- perdóname… -solloce con un grueso camino de lagrimas en mis mejillas mientras me tiró en sus brazos y lo besó fogosamente, sintiendo su lengua masajear sensualmente la mía, sus labios amoldándose con los míos, soy una cobarde, lo se pero… no puedo, el aire se escasea y nosotros si necesitamos aire, me separo de él poco a poco, sosteniendo su cara con mis manos, mientras el sigue con sus manos en mi cintura, envolviéndola en su totalidad tocándose las yemas de los dedos con la otra- perdóname, soy una cobarde, no tengo fuerzas, para dejarte ir, no quiero… pero… pero… OH Jake! –besándolo de nuevo- perdóname… perdóname por favor… seque soy egoísta, pero… no puedo… no puedo… no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti… pero… es que…. –sollozando fuertemente, mientras el me veía sin entender- pero… es que… te amo tanto.. eres como una maldita droga ilegal a la cual me hice adicta… pero te amo tanto, pero tanto… pero… si tu eres feliz con aquella chica te dejare el camino libre… lo juro, aceptare la beca que me dieron en la Universidad de Dartmouth, no sabrás nunca más de… -pero antes de poder continuar el fue quien me beso-

Jacobo POV.

Estacione el carro en la carretera y la mire, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

- perdóname… -solloza con un grueso camino de lagrimas en sus pálidas, tiernas, sonrojadas, y hermosas mejillas mientras se tira en mis brazos y me besa fogosamente, sintiendo su lengua masajear sensualmente la mía, sus labios amoldándose con los míos, nunca nos hemos besado así, es genial sentirla amoldarse a mis labios y su pequeño, frágil y perfecto cuerpo al mío, el aire se escasea y nosotros si necesitamos aire, me separa de ella poco a poco, sosteniendo mi cara entre sus pequeñas y esbeltas manos, mientras la acerco a un más a mi cuerpo, sentándola a ahorcajadas sobre mi, sus delgadas piernas caben perfectamente entre los espacios a ambos lados de mi lugar, sujetando fuertemente su cintura con ambas manos, tocando las manos una con otra mientras balbucea, es hermosa cuando balbucea… sencillamente…- perdóname, soy una cobarde, no tengo fuerzas, para dejarte ir, no quiero… pero… pero… OH Jake! –besándome de nuevo- perdóname… perdóname por favor… seque soy egoísta, pero… no puedo… no puedo… no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti… pero… es que…. –sollozando fuertemente, mientras la veía sin entender- pero… es que… te amo tanto.. eres como una maldita droga ilegal a la cual me hice adicta… pero te amo tanto, pero tanto… pero… si tu eres feliz con aquella chica te dejare el camino libre… lo juro, aceptare la beca que me dieron en la Universidad de Dartmouth, no sabrás nunca más de… -pero antes de poder la bese de nuevo fogosamente, mientras ella colocaba sus manos en mi corbata y la desanudaba quitándomela y seguía con la camisa, mientras yo deslizaba el cierre del vestido y caía sin más dejando expuestos dos hermosas montañas níveas con puntas rosadas, coloque una mano en su cintura y la otra en el asiento, logrando hacerlo para atrás y recostarlo, sintiendo sus pechos en el mío ya desnudo- te amo tanto Jake, pero tanto, que no deseo dejarte ir… - me dice con devoción ahí es cuando la cordura viene a mi… y la separo…

- Nessie?... – le digo volviéndome a sentar, aún con ella en mis piernas y sollozando en mi pecho-

- perdóname… pero nada me haría más que ser tuya antes que te deje ir –sollozando más fuerte-

- dejarme ir? Por que? Que te dice que me iré así sin más?

- es que… te veas muy feliz con aquella chica, y si tu eres feliz con ella… pues… esto es difícil ya sabes lo que sigue… -sollozando fuertemente mientras le daba hipo-

- no puedo estar tan feliz con ella, de lo que soy contigo –acunando su rostro en mis manos- te lo aseguro

- pero… es que… te veías muy contento, demasiado… nunca te había visto así, aparte es bonita… no te preocupes… yo se que no le llego pero… -evite que siguiera con cosas absurdas-

- eres hermosa, eres una diosa en la tierra, y soy feliz con tigo, demasiado!...-besándola-

- pero…

- pero nada mi hermosa mujer celosa…

- es que como no estar celosa si se te acerca cada chica linda y yo…

- en dado caso yo soy el que debe de estar celoso por como ese tipo de veía, y de hecho lo estoy y mucho. –le confesé-

- de Christian? Pero si es como mi hermano!... por que estarías celoso de alguien a quien amo como hermano? Eso sería incesto aparte no lo amo como te amo a ti, ya te dije que eres como mi marca propia de droga, como lo es mi mama de mi papa… o viceversa pero estoy conciente que si con ella eres feliz te dejare el camino…

- tonta –besándola- jamás podría estar más interesado en otro ser que no seas tu, me tienes obsesionado desde la primera vez que me miraste, y eso fue justo después de tu nacimiento… -parecía conmovida ya que empezó de nuevo a llorar-

- enserio?

- claro –le confirmo, besándole los sonrojados labios-

- OH Jake –abrazándome, mientras me susurra con un deje de humor- maldito pedófilo… jeje, pero solo mío –asegura besándome-

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

_"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;_

_It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"_

- solo tuyo –besándola-

- hazme tuya… -me pidió con un notable sonrojo, me traje la fuerte carcajada que iba a lanzar y bese ambas mejillas y su boca-

- cuando nos casemos

- aburrido ¬¬

- jeje claro –ayudándola a vestirse de nuevo- por que no llevas sostén debajo?

- por que el vestido no me quedaba con él… -contesto-

- hmp… -exclame, mientras ella me ayudaba con el traje de nuevo, al terminar bese sus labios y la senté de nuevo en su asiento y se vio en los vidrios polarizados de su carro-

- estoy hecha un desastre –exclamo, sonreí y la bese-

- para mi estás hermosa –besándola de nuevo-

- jeje gracias –con un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas y de su bolso sacaba su maquillaje y empezaba a retocar el maquillaje, le sonreí y arranque de nuevo el coche hacia nuestro destino-

Por que si de algo eh de estar seguro es que… Ella es mía

Reneésme POV.

Pero miren como traigo el cabello, gracias a Dios usaron maquillaje aprueba de agua, en este caso lagrimas sin razón, jeje MI Jake arranco el auto de nuevo camino a nuestro destino…

Por que si de algo eh de estar segura es que… Él es mío…

Jacobo Black POV and Reneésme Cullen POV

Que le pertenezco por la eternidad y que ya nada importa, solo él amor que nos confesamos, el amor verdadero… Our Love Story

_FIN…_


End file.
